


Glimpses of Our Lives

by Darkness_Rising



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drabbles, Ficlets, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slash, all sorts, sentence challenges
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness_Rising/pseuds/Darkness_Rising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles and sentence challenges centred on Ratchet, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Please see individual chapters for warnings. I have currently rated the series as teens and up as the most I have needed to warn for is kissing and mild gore. I will amend the rating if this is to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabbles 1

**Author's Note:**

> Three moments of quiet contemplation written for the Livejournal comm Twins_x_Ratch Wrench of Inspiration #16 – A writing format: 100 word Drabble
> 
>  **Warnings for this chapter:** Kissing

** To live would be the greatest fight of all **

Life flashed before him in a blur of crimson and gold and his spark stilled. Cherry servos that should have shaken with fear were rock solid, dependable. 

His life lay before him, so to hesitate, to not be in complete control, would mean his end. 

Slowly he tuned out from the sounds around him and optics focused until all other colours in his field of vision, became distant blurs.

Without them his life would be _lifeless_ , and he was not ready to lie down and die. 

“Sideswipe, Sunstreaker” He whispered, “To live would be the greatest fight of them all?” 

~|~

** The Captured Kiss **

The gentle murmur of idle chatter drifted from the edge of the stream, the sounds calming his spark, comforting him. 

His optics never seemed to leave the scene in front of him whilst his hand movements were frenetic, weaving back and forth, creating patterns, form, beauty.

As the sounds hushed, his frenzied movements slowed and only finger tips delicately brushed across the page, blending, blurring, creating light and shade.

Silently observing from his spot, he watched as his lover and his brother leaned towards one another, just as they had in his mind.

A captured kiss. 

A piece of art.

~|~

** Colours of His Dreams **

Sleepy optics focused in the lamp light as a dream faded into the distance, and Sideswipe felt a temporary void as he yearned for the memories. 

Turning his helm, his deep blue optics created a new image, one full of many colours; gold, black, white, cherry red and soft grey. Colours just as vivid and as real as his spark beat.

Shifting his frame, his crimson plating joined the mix of colours, complimenting, contrasting, while his dark fingers gently enveloped the cherry hand that rested against golden hues.

Memories were soon forgotten as these, were the colours of his dreams.


	2. Drabbles 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabbles written for the Livejournal comm Twins_x_Ratch Wrench of Inspiration #20 – Word prompt **book, armor, toenail, Pringles, oxygen, bow, meow, black, string, rules.** Aim - to get 3 words into one drabble. I managed three for three plus one extra.
> 
>  **Warnings for this chapter:** None

** Rules, Pringles and Bow **

Servos were posed ready, waiting in challenge.

Everything was at stake here, pride, reputation but most importantly, the most coveted of prizes.

“You know the rules” Ratchet stated. “No energon is to be shed and the first to tie a pretty bow around the others neck wins this tube of energon pringles”

The medic made a show of the tube.

Anticipation hung in the air; it was not often Ratchet would let them open a tube of these treats as once they popped, they just could not stop.

“You’re going down Sunshine!” Sideswipe smirked.

“Likewise you glitch!” Sunstreaker growled.

“…and go!” Ratchet commanded.

~|~

** Book, String and Meow **

Ratchet put down the book he was reading as a burst of laughter drifted into his audials. Something had captured Sunstreaker's attention, eliciting that rare sound.

Studying the twins, the medic watched as Sunstreaker crouched over something whilst Sideswipe dangled a piece of string in front of them.

Intrigued as to what they were doing, Ratchet rose from his shady spot and made his way over to them.

As he neared he saw Sideswipe gently flick the piece of string again before a curious meow sounded, surprise flickering through Ratchet's optics as he saw Sunstreaker gently stroke the tiny kitten as it played.

~|~

** Black, Oxygen, Armour **

The world around them turned black as Ratchet lay on the med berth before them, venting controlled by machines as it pumped oxygen through his systems.

Crimson and gold armour alike pulled in tight against their protoforms, attempting to protect them from reality.

“Why’d he go out there?” Sideswipe choked. “We told him we’d bring Ironhide’s injured aft to him!”

“Because he doesn’t care about himself." Sunstreaker sadly replied, "only about those who need him.”

The twins leant together in comfort, optics never leaving the medic as they listened to the gentle beat of the spark monitor, knowing they couldn't live without him.

~|~

** Toenail **

A tiny ping resounded off pristine armour as something microscopic bounced off it.

The rec-room became deathly silent, all optics moving from the menacing front liner to the human who was perched on the oversized couch.

Sunstreaker’s optics narrowed at their organic companion, disgust etched in his features.

Sideswipe was the first to crack. “Oh Spike.” He chortled. “If I were you I’d run!”

“Huh?” Spike grunted, looking up in confusion to find Sunstreaker’s angry face looming towards him.

“You.Did.Not.Just.Hit.My.Armour.With.Your.Disgusting.Toenail!” Sunstreaker spat between clenched denta.

Ratchet, vocaliser full of static as he fought his mirth, rasped. “Run Spike! Run for your life!”


	3. First Times 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series of shorts and drabbles based on first time events between Ratchet and the twins ranging from their first meeting to Primus knows what. Chapters 1 - 3 were written for the initial prompt response, all other chapters will be written sporadically.
> 
> I will try to keep a background plot as well as keeping the stories in some sort of chronological order, but in reality I will probably go wherever the bunny takes me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Livejournal comm. Wrench of Inspiration #29 Scenarios: First Times
> 
>  **Warnings for this chapter:** None

** First Passing Encounter: Ratchet's POV **

The welcome speech drew to a close as one of the Autobot officers gave his final words.

“Soldiers transferring from Kaon are to report to med bays one, two and three, new recruits to med bays four, five and six. You will be given your next instructions from there.” Prowl informed the group before dismissing them.

Jazz and Ratchet stood either side of Prowl and all three officers watched on as the various mechs filed past them and out of the docking bay, quietly assessing their conduct. This was their biggest intake of soldiers to Iacon yet; the new recruits were already on their way when they had to extract their forces out of Kaon after Megatron had finally claimed a stronghold on the city, declaring it the Decepticon capital.

They silently observed as a pair of bored looking mechs at the end of the queue sauntered past, both their helms turning to look over the trio of officers. As they approached the medic, one smirked and turned away whilst the other kept his optics locked onto the white and red mech’s own.

Jazz moved to Ratchet’s side, chuckling as he clamped a black servo on a broad white shoulder. “Good luck Ratch, those two are a servo full. They’ve an aversion ta medics too and they’re in yer med bay.”

Ratchet did not respond to Jazz’s mirth; instead he returned the stare with a hard one of his own. _Don’t mess with me_ it warned.

Once the last of the soldiers had disappeared into the next corridor, the CMO demanded. “Their designations?”

“Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.” Prowl informed him. “Twins. Came from the Kaon Rings and joined our forces there before moving to various other outposts over the last five stellar-cycles. They returned to Kaon two deca-cycles ago. Both are unpredictable and have quite a kill record”

“And that ain’t countin’ their time in the rings.” Jazz intoned. “They’ve quite the reputation. Prowler and I've witnessed it firs’ servo too.”

“Psych records?” Ratchet enquired as he punched their designations into his data pad.

“Makes for colourful reading.” Prowl dead panned.

With the twins’ bios now on display, Ratchet discovered from the ID pictures that it was Sunstreaker whom he had just had the staring competition with. The medic called up his Psych assessment.

SOCIOPATHIC TENDENCIES. AGGRESSIVE WHEN PATIENT’S TWIN IS THREATENED/INJURED. BECOMES DISTRESSED WHEN SEPARATED FROM TWIN FOR TOO LONG…were just some of the descriptions given for the golden twin.

Ratchet read on.

RECOMMENDATIONS: COURSES OF ELECTROTHERAPY. IF THIS FAILS, PHSYCHIATRIC INTERNMENT HIGHLY RECOMMENDED.

Ratchet switched files and read through Sideswipe’s Psych assessment.

OUTWARDLY LESS AGGRESSIVE THAN HIS TWIN BUT SIGNS OF SAME SOCIOPATHIC TENDANCIES. ATTENTION SEEKER. SHORT ATTENTION SPAN…The medic skipped through the rest of the assessment until he reached the Psychiatrist's recommendation.

RECOMMENDATIONS: BEHAVIOURAL THERAPY. BELIEVE PATIENT WILL THRIVE IF SEPARATED FROM HIS TWIN.

Energon boiled in Ratchet’s lines. Clearly the Physiatrist was an idiot and had no clue to the nature of split spark twins. Sociopathic tendencies aside, the rest of their assessments read no differently to most soldiers. War did that to a mech. As for their behaviour when separated, that was a split spark for you and not a lot could be done for that, so in Ratchet's opinion, electrotherapy was just plain gratuitous.

Turning to the Prime’s seconds, the medic growled. “I’m guessing neither of you agree with the psych recommendations, otherwise they wouldn’t be here.”

“That is correct Ratchet.” Prowl replied. “As Jazz says, they are a servo full but their unpredictability is nothing we cannot handle.”

“Ah think they’ll liven the place up a bit.” Jazz added, a mischievous grin on his face. “There’ll never be a dull moment again.”

Pensively scanning through the rest of the records on the pair, and with Jazz’s _they’ve an aversion to medics_ replaying in his helm, Ratchet expected that he was in for a bumpy ride, pit the whole base was, and that was before he checked their medical records; the data pad was still loading that information.

Well fine, he would just have to make sure they knew exactly who was in charge in his med bay, as for the rest of it, he would form his own opinion of them.

Sub-spacing his data pad, Ratchet declared. “Mechs, I may be gone some time.” And with that, the medic went to meet the future banes of his life.


	4. First Times 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series of shorts and drabbles based on first time events between Ratchet and the twins ranging from their first meeting to Primus knows what. Chapters 1 - 3 were written for the initial prompt response, all other chapters will be written sporadically.
> 
> I will try to keep a background plot as well as keeping the stories in some sort of chronological order, but in reality I will probably go wherever the bunny takes me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Livejournal comm. Wrench of Inspiration #29 Scenarios: First Times
> 
> **Warnings for this chapter:** None
> 
> _~Twin Bond Speech~_

** First Passing Encounter: The Twins POV **

The twins had long tuned out of the monotonous words of the welcome speech. They knew the routine inside out by now; arrive at new base, blah blah blah, go for medical assessment, meet commanding officer, more blah blah blah and then they were expected to spend the rest of the cycle getting to know their comrades.

There were several things the twins could be certain of, no matter where they were stationed; they would butt helms with the resident medic, they would butt helms with their commanding officer, they would butt helms with the majority of their comrades, and lastly but by no means least, they would be just as familiar with the walls of the brig as they would their own quarters.

The pair had already decided that just because this was Autobot HQ, things would be no different to their other postings. If anything, they assumed that with their Prime being stationed here, things would be worse.

“…Soldiers transferring from Kaon are to report to med bays one, two and three, new recruits to med bays four, five and six. You will be given…”

_~This has got to be the longest welcome speech EVER!~_ The tri-coloured twin silently stated, his shoulders slumping like a petulant youngling. _~When do we get to see some action around here.~_

A golden plated mech with a frame of similar ilk to the first ,looked at the other blandly. _~This is Iacon Sides, the most heavily guarded post, how much action d’you think we’ll see here? Doubt the ‘Cons can get within two mega-miles of this place.~_

Sideswipe fidgeted on his pedes. _~Well that just sucks. What are we supposed to do with ourselves?~_

_~I’m sure we’ll find something to occupy us, we always do.~_ Sunstreaker scanned the crowd they were with, assessing their new comrades.

Still ignoring the flat tone of the officer addressing them, the twins only realised he had finished when the other soldiers started filing out of the docking bay. Bringing up the rear of the line, the two mechs sauntered on past the group of commanders. They had already met two of the three in the past, when they left the rings; the one they were yet to meet was the CMO.

Approaching the medic’s position, the twins looked over his white and red frame before Sideswipe smirked and turned his helm away.

_~What d’you think Sunny. He looks like he could give us a run for our credits.~_

Sunstreaker’s cobalt optics locked onto the paler blue ones. Narrowing them, he held the medical officer’s gaze as he scrutinised him. This mech was clearly not easily intimidated as he returned the younger Autobot’s stare with a hard one of his own. _~Hmmm, could be right there Swipe. Think he just challenged us to take him on.~_

Chuckling darkly as they entered the corridor that would lead them to their destination, Sideswipe intoned, _~Bring it on Sunny, bring it on.~_

Leaving the three officers behind them to follow the rest of the crowd, Sideswipe’s side of the bond went quiet. 

_~What you up to?~_ Sunstreaker quizzed.

The older twin feigned insult. _~What makes you think I’m up to anything!?~_

Narrowing his optics, Sunstreaker prodded through the bond. _~Cute!?~_

Sideswipe shrugged. _~He is, for an older mech.~_

_~Don’t even go there Swipe.~_ Sunstreaker warned. _~You know what medics think of us.~_

_~Doesn’t stop him being cute.~_ Sideswipe pouted.

Sunstreaker thought about the medic. Sideswipe had a point, although he may not call him cute himself, but even with the glare the CMO had thrown his way, his face was certainly nice to look at. Shaking his helm, he pulled his brother by his arm. _~C’mon glitchling, let’s see how long it is before we’re thrown out of the med bay.~_

_~Ten credits say we won’t see the medical through.~_

Sunstreaker snorted, gaining the attention of a few of the mechs that walked ahead of them. _~Ten says we’ll be out on our afts before the medical even starts.~_

Sideswipe paused to ponder the bet. “You’re on!” He shouted as he pushed Sunstreaker towards the wall and legged it down the corridor.


	5. First Times 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Series of shorts and drabbles based on first time events between Ratchet and the twins ranging from their first meeting to Primus knows what. Chapters 1 - 3 were written for the initial prompt response, all other chapters will be written sporadically.
> 
> I will try to keep a background plot as well as keeping the stories in some sort of chronological order, but in reality I will probably go wherever the bunny takes me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Livejournal comm. Wrench of Inspiration #29 Scenarios: First Times
> 
> **Warnings for this chapter:** None
> 
> _~Twin Bond Speech~_

** First Meeting **

Watching various med-bots flitting around the med bay, the twins became impatient with the wait. Just over a joor had passed since they had arrived for their medical, half of that was spent sat outside the busy med bay before their designations had been called, and they still had not been seen to.

_~Surprise, surprise.~_ Sunstreaker snarked. _~Once again, we’re bottom of the list.~_ It was always the way, and Sunstreaker believed that the medics who treated them, left them until last in the hope they would off-…

Sideswipe slammed through the bond. _~STOP THAT!~_ His anger spiked at his brother’s thoughts. _~Why d’you always think that? They may’ve all been afts but that didn’t mean they wanted us dead!~_

Sunstreaker scowled, but silently he let Sideswipe sooth away his thoughts.

_~D’you think anyone’ll notice if we slip out.~_ Sideswipe mused once he had banished that train of thought from Sunstreaker’s processor. The older of the twins was sat on the berth, leaning back on his servos, lower legs swinging back and forth in his boredom.

Sunstreaker leant against the edge of the berth, arms crossed over his chest. Suddenly he straightened up. _~Whether they notice or not, I’m outta here. They can come get me when they’re ready.~_

Jumped off the berth, Sideswipe intoned. _~Sounds like a plan.~_

Just as the two headed towards the door, a stark white frame with small amounts of red accents blocked their path. “And where do you two think you are going?”

The twins froze. The tone in the medic’s voice was underlined by his arms crossed over a broad chest, telling them that he was not waiting for an answer and if they knew what was good for them, they’d get back to berth that they had occupied. Mutely, the pair turned around and reoccupied the berth.

“Separate berths please.” Ratchet commanded.

The twins stared at him.

“Did I not say that clearly enough for you? Sep…a…rate berths!”

“But…we’re split spark twins.” Sideswipe almost whined, as if that explained everything. Even Sunstreaker looked at his brother with a _what the frag!?_ look.

Ratchet cast unreadable optics on the twin who had spoken. “Congratulations! Now move over there before I drag you there myself.” His chevroned helm nodded towards the now empty berth a few steps away from where they sat.

Sideswipe frowned at the dismissal and quietly moved.

With one optic brow raised, Ratchet watched the mainly crimson mech as he slunk off the berth he shared with his twin, and threw himself on to the empty one, sulking. “What are you, a youngling?”

Sideswipe crossed his arms across his chest now, huffing like the youngling he had been accused of being, and stared ahead with a pout.

ATTENTION SEEKER flashed in Ratchet’s processor. Okay, so maybe the Physiatrist got that one right he mused.

The medic glanced from Sideswipe to Sunstreaker, the golden twin looking as if he were about to say something. “Don’t think I haven’t got your cards marked, both of you.” Ratchet stated. “We will have none of your stroppy behaviour in my med bay thank you.“

It was Sunstreaker’s turn to frown. “I don’t like your tone, medic.” His own tone was low and warning, his disregard evident.

“Is that so?” Ratchet replied insipidly. “I don’t much care for yours either, so I guess we have something in common.”

Sideswipe paused from his sulking to smirk at the medic’s response. _~Oh, credit where credit's due Sunny, but he is so sealing his fate with us.~_

_~If he’s not careful he won’t have to wait long to meet his fate.~_ Sunstreaker replied. His patience was wearing thin.

_~I wonder if he’s as aggressive in the berth…~_

Sunstreaker snapped the bond shut with a quiet snarl, drawing Ratchet’s attention at the soft sound, but the medic was met with Sunstreaker’s blank face. Sideswipe had gone back to be sullen, but this time it was directed at his brother.

The twins reluctantly but silently allowed Ratchet to plug the scanners into their medical ports, the sooner this was over, the sooner they could get out of here.

While the scanners recorded the data he needed, Ratchet stood back and watched the twins with narrowed optics. Their visages gave nothing away but he just knew they were up to something, and he had the feeling that in the future, his trusty wrench would be spending a lot of time becoming acquainted with their helms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have a couple of ideas listed for future First Times postings, but any prompts are greatly welcomed.


	6. Sentences Challenge 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Livejournal twins_x_ratch Comm Wrench of Inspiration #40: Writing challenge... 10 sentences, each containing one of the following words: balm, hunter, chance, abyss, smoke, lance, sweater, socket, sheath and fluid
> 
> **Warnings for this chapter:** Mild Gore, Kissing

** Balm **

There was not a balm in existence that could bring relief in the way those red digits did, as they soothingly caressed war ravaged golden plating.

 

** Hunter **

Ratchet and the twins thrived on playing games, however on this occasion, it was Sideswipe’s turn to play the hunter, and the medic had no idea what was in store.

 

** Chance **

The medic never really stood a chance once the front liner twins decided he was theirs.

 

**Abyss**  
Ratchet knew all about the dark past that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had locked away within, but what he did not know was the extent of the abyss that the darkness had left in their sparks.

 

**Smoke**  
All that was left in the wake of the two brightly coloured Lamborghinis was dust from their tyres, and smoke from their pipes, as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker made good their escape from an irate neon pink Ratchet.

 

** Lance **

While the jeering crowd bayed for life-energon and death, Sideswipe wrapped a black servo around the end of the lance, tearing it from his chest; the gladiator was not finished yet.

 

** Sweater **

Having been woken from recharge, Sunstreaker looked down at his frame with abject horror as Sideswipe sniggered, “We couldn’t find a garish Christmas sweater big enough, so we painted you one.”

 

** Socket **

Just as Ratchet clicked an elbow joint back into the vacant socket, Sunstreaker curled his newly repaired arm around the medic and pulled him into a heated kiss; this was Ratchet’s favourite kind of thanks.

 

** Sheath **

With optics dark and life-energon decorating his plating, it was only as the motionless frame at his feet turned grey, did Sunstreaker dare sheath his blades.

 

** Fluid **

The T’ai Chi movements the twins had incorporated into their training routine were languid and fluid, as though dancing a personal show, just for the watching medic.


	7. Sentences Challenge 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for twins_x_ratch Comm Wrench of Inspiration #46: Writing challenge...15 sentences, each containing one of the following words: monster, wail, olive, serendipity, potbelly, beads, sheep, disco, shatter, feather, vacation, cardboard, dresser, bonfire, thunderstorm
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings for this chapter:** None

** Monster **

As the deep pink hue of energon decorated his golden frame, Sunstreaker looked around at the faces staring back at him with unreserved horror, and for a klik, he felt like the monster they all accused him of being.

 

** Wail **

The wail of emergency vehicle sirens was never a good sign, especially when that sound reverberated through the Ark, a warning that all had better be aware as Ratchet was on the warpath, and the twins were in trouble.

 

** Olive **

Studying the small sculpture lovingly carved for him, optics taking in the warm tones of the wood, Sunstreaker gave a small affectionate smile when the medic murmured, "olive wood"; his medic was learning.

 

** Serendipity **

“It was serendipity” Sunstreaker smirked as he whispered into Ratchet’s audial when the medic asked, “tell me, how on Cybertron did I end up with you two in my berth.”

 

** Potbelly **

Gaping first at the smooth and polished plating on his stomach, and then back at the poker-faced medic, Sunstreaker remained in mute shock as Ratchet’s words of you need to stay off the energon treats Sunstreaker, you seem to be developing a bit of a potbelly there echoed in his audials.

 

** Beads **

Ratchet could not help but cast a glance across the communal wash racks, his optics secretly pinned on Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as beads of water shimmered on their brightly coloured plating, his fingers aching to touch their glistening frames.

 

** Sheep **

Laying in a far too small for him pen with small organic creatures frantically scrambling around, and over him, Sideswipe's optics darted from one sheep to another, and he grunted to himself, "And Spike reckons this is s'posed to help me recharge, little glitches won't keep still long enough for me to count ‘em."

 

** Disco **

“Pfft!” The medic retorted at his younger lovers, “I was swinging this aft at disco parties long before you two were even sparked.”

 

** Shatter **

The twins knew that it would shatter Ratchet’s spark the day they did not return from battle, but the knowledge that they fought to give their medic a brighter future propelled them into the heart of the fight, whatever the odds.

 

** Feather **

With a series of light strokes, gold fingers brushed against the canvas, feathering the heavy charcoal edges, blurring the lines between dark and light.

 

**Vacation** (using the ‘to vacate’ context)

As Ratchet stalked towards the twins with his optics full of lust and intent, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had never seen such frantic vacation of the rec room, and they knew the medic wanted them there and then.

 

** Cardboard **

The sides of the large conspicuous cardboard box in the middle of his medbay fell away, revealing a crimson Lamborghini, battered and dented, a large tag trailing from a wing mirror, one not so careful owner scrawled across it, and not even Ratchet could remain angry as he envisaged the contrite look that would be on Sideswipe’s face, had he been in biped mode.

 

** Dresser **

When the twins presented the large by human but small by Cybertronian standards, dresser to the medic, warmth spread through his spark as they opened each tiny door and draw, exposing all the little trinkets he had collected over their years on Earth.

 

** Bonfire **

With red and gold flames clawing their way to the blackened sky above, Ratchet found himself thinking about the brutish front line twins, the bonfire evoking his deeply harboured feelings towards them.

 

** Thunderstorm **

After a day fraught with battle the trio of lovers lounged against the rocky backdrop of the volcano, listening to the distant thunderstorm approaching, all feeling strangely soothed by the knowledge that with the storm, came the cleansing rain.


	8. Sentences Challenge 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for twins_x_ratch Comm Wrench of Inspiration #48 Writing challenge...15 sentences, each containing one of the following words: Goat, Journey, Tone, Ivory, Fuzzy, Coat, Icicle, Oven, Market, Vine, Werewolf, Paisley, Communication, Chalkboard, Prometheus
> 
> There are two extra sentences in this set as on two words, I could not decide which sentence to go with.
> 
> **Warnings for this chapter:** None

** Goat Take 1 **

Knelt on all fours staring optic to eye with the small organic creature, the red Autobot dared it to make its move; Ratchet later refused to show his lover any sympathy as he worked to remove a goat’s head shaped dent from Sideswipe’s faceplates.

 

** Goat Take 2 **

“…and d’you know what really gets my goat…” Sunstreaker grumbled, not giving Ratchet and Sideswipe a chance to reply as he continued, “human sayings, us, using them, I mean, what the frack is that about!?”

 

** Journey **

As the docking station of the newly rebuilt Iacon City came into view, Ratchet quietly watched Sideswipe and Sunstreaker as they scrambled to a window to watch the city grow beneath them, and he realised that the biggest journey of his life was just about to begin.

 

** Tone **

The tone which Ratchet used whilst he ranted was filled with anger, but Sideswipe felt the underlying fear that anger hid, so pulling Ratchet into a tight embrace he whispered, “We’re sorry, we didn’t mean to scare you, Sunny’s gonna be fine, I’m fine, and we promise to try and be more careful next time.”

 

** Ivory **

Sunstreaker snarled angrily at the medic as Ratchet gave him and Sideswipe a dressing down; it was easy for him, living in his ivory tower whilst they led the front line, cycle after cycle, but then he thought about the sparks Ratchet had had to watch fade, and a little of his anger bled away.

 

** Fuzzy **

The Autobot CMO knew he was in trouble the moment he was forced to squeeze between the front line twins who refused to move out of his way, the frame contact with the two sending a warm fuzzy feeling zinging through his circuits.

 

** Coat **

Ordinarily, Sideswipe was the only mech who Sunstreaker trusted with his finish, so Ratchet was overwhelmed with the enormity of what Sunstreaker was asking him to do when the golden twin asked for his help with the final details on his new coat of paint.

 

** Icicle **

Sideswipe and Ratchet knew that as Sunstreaker stared in awe at the icicle encrusted rock faces of the Yoho National Park, he thought about a time before the war, when he would sit quietly in the Crystal Gardens and create works of art.

 

** Oven **

“Oh Sunny, what has he done to you!?” a distraught Sideswipe wailed as he perched the yellow microwave oven in his hand, completely oblivious to a sniggering Ratchet and Sunstreaker hiding in the medic’s office.

 

** Market **

If their research was anything to go by this wrench was the best one on the market, so all the twins had to do was scan the design and persuade Wheeljack to recreate it Ratchet size, then they would have the perfect gift for their medic.

 

** Vine **

It was during the nights that Ratchet didn’t share the twins’ berth that he realised how much Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had woven themselves into his life, and just like the roots of a vine anchored the plant to a wall, they had anchored themselves to his spark.

 

** Werewolf Take 1 **

“Primus,” Sideswipe squealed as he and Ratchet both took cover from the various objects flung at them by Sunstreaker, “if Spike thinks Carly’s monthly mood swings are bad, he needs to see our resident Werewolf in action when there’s a full moon.”; this time Sunstreaker didn’t miss.

 

** Werewolf take 2 **

From the shadows of the night filled forest, two pairs of blue orbs watched on as Ratchet’s frame distorted and changed form, and as the full moon finally reached its zenith they looked on in stunned silence while the werewolf that now stood in their new lover’s place, howled his pain and anguish.

 

** Paisley **

Waking from recharge, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker conceded that maybe they had consumed a little too much high grade the night before when their optics relayed an image of a still recharging Ratchet, his white paint decorated in a paisley pattern of various colours.

 

**Communication** (This one I got wrong as I used communicated instead of communication)

Ratchet could not help but feel left out whenever the twins communicated through their bond in his presence, he was however consoled by the fact that when they did so, it usually meant good things for him.

 

** Chalkboard **

Whilst Sideswipe and Sunstreaker’s argument reached fever pitch, Ratchet stomped across the rec room and towards the oversized chalkboard they had hung next to their custom darts board, and dialling down his audials he dragged cherry finger tips down the slate surface, bringing an abrupt end to whatever the twins were quarrelling about this time.

 

** Prometheus **

As Sideswipe and Sunstreaker tore across the battlefield, flashes of red and yellow licking at their foe like the flames from the Pits, Ratchet could not help but liken the pair to the humans Greek demigod, Prometheus, and he wondered if he was to be their Hercules.


End file.
